Odd Sense
by Byeollogy
Summary: [BAHASA!]I have been searching for the very first scent, the stimulation which ties up and look like you. Closed my eyes, the moment when i left you in the darkness. Inhaling deeply, inhaling you and you again. Locking you up in my body so that you won't be gone. The scent blooming than flower. It seeped again, It's drawn in front of my eyes. You seeped so that only I can see. /AU
1. Prologue -Yellow ver

I have been searching for the very first scent, the stimulation which ties up and look like you. Closed my eyes, the moment when i left you in the darkness. Inhaling deeply, inhaling you and you again. Locking you up in my body so that you won't be gone. The scent blooming than flower. It seeped again, It's drawn in front of my eyes. You seeped so that only I can see.

.

.

.

Aku mengarahkan sinar senter ke buku itu sambil membuka satu persatu lembarannya. Itu hanyalah buku dongeng bergambar, tapi entah mengapa aku percaya.

Buku ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan di balik gunung Ivor yang menurut buku ini dipenuhi oleh naga. Tidak ada yang berani datang kesana, kecuali kau bersedia menjual jiwamu pada mereka, para naga.

Kota tempatku tinggal, Magnolia, anehnya -atau mungkin kebetulan, dibatasi oleh gunung bernama sama dengan nama gunung di buku itu, Ivor. Dan kau tau? Aku kaya, rumahku luas dan letaknya tepat di perbatasan dengan gunung Ivor. Para penjagaku tidak memperbolehkanku mendekati gunung itu.

Aku mengerti, tapi mereka tidak pernah memberi tahu alasannya. Aku penasaran.

Tap... Tap...

Aku langsung buru-buru menutup bukuku, berbaring dan merapatkan selimutku. Ini waktunya Mama datang untuk mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Kau belum tidur, Lucy?" Kata Mama begitu ia masuk kedalam kamarku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ini sudah malam, Lucy. Waktunya tidur." Mama mengusap keningku lalu mengecupnya. "Selamat malam."

"Ma" Kataku begitu Mama hendak membuka pintu kamarku untuk keluar.

"Hm?"

"Dibalik gunung itu ada apa sih?" Aku menunjuk ke jendela. Gunung itu pada malam hari terlihat sangat indah, seakan-akan banyak bintang yang menyinari sisi lain dari gunung. Tidak seperti disini, langit yang tertutup polusi bahkan pada malam hari.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sayang." Mama berbalik untuk menutup tirai di jendela tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekatinya?"

Namun, Mama tidak menjawab. Lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak boleh kesana, aku akan mengikuti yang Mama katakan. Tapi, aku ingin tahu alasannya." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Mama menghampiriku, duduk di tepi ranjang. "Ini hanya sebuah dongeng, tapi karena kita tinggal sangat dekat dengan mereka, Mama tidak mau membuatmu takut."

"Dongeng? Tentang naga?"

"Ya. Dan orang-orang yang hidup dengannya." Mama tidak terlalu kaget. Aku memang gemar membaca, jadi Mama mungkin tau kalau aku sudah membaca berbagai buku, termasuk dongeng.

"Jadi benar ada yang hidup disana?"

Mama mengangguk.

"Apakah mereka manusia?"

"Tentu saja. Ada yang mengatakan kalau naga akan membantu manusia yang berani datang padanya. Mereka berbeda, karena dibandingkan dengan penduduk kota ini saja, tidak banyak yang berani datang kesana."

"Tapi kita juga kan manusia, sama seperti mereka. Kenapa dikatakan berbeda?"

"Mama akan menceritakannya, tapi kau harus janji, jangan mendekati gunung itu. Oke?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang..."

Mama tersenyum. "Mereka berbeda karena dengan hidup disana, mereka berarti sudah menjual jiwanya pada naga. Sebagai imbalannya, para naga mengajari mereka sihir, sesuatu yang tidak bisa manusia biasa dapatkan. Begitupula mereka, mereka tidak mempunyai semua teknologi seperti yang kita miliki."

"Jadi, mereka seperti orang-orang pedalaman?"

"Mama tidak tahu. Itu hanya yang baru Mama dengar, Lucy. Seperti apa kebenarannya, Mama belum tahu pasti. Ini hanya pemikiran Mama, tapi Mama rasa, pihak yang beruntung adalah mereka. Mereka manusia yang sudah mampu melewati batas, sedangkan kita, manusia yang biasa-biasa saja, untuk pergi kesanapun kita merasakan takut. Berbeda dengan mereka yang sudah berani keluar dan memberikan segalanya untuk naga, bukan tidak mungkin mereka berani untuk datang kembali kesini kan? Jadi Mama rasa, mungkin mereka mempunyai teknologi juga-"

"Dengan datang kesini, 'mencurinya', lalu menerapkannya disana?" Potongku.

"Mungkin." Mama menatapku. "Kau sudah tidak penasaran lagi?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Jangan takut setelah mendengar cerita ini. Tapi, karena kita juga tidak tahu kebenarannya, untuk berjaga-jaga, jangan datang kesana. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian, ketika hendak makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan, Mama dan Papaku mengalami kecelakaan. Mama meninggal di tempat. Papa sempat sadar saat dibawa ke rumah sakit, sebelum koma dan menyusul Mama beberapa hari kemudian.

Aku sangat sedih, tapi, Virgo, salah satu orang yang bekerja di rumah bilang kalau anak seusiaku harusnya hanya mengenal bahagia, jadi aku tidak boleh bersedih. Lagipula masih ada para penjaga dan akupun sebentar lagi sekolah, aku akan bertemu banyak teman.

Saat itu, Loke, anak angkat Ayahku datang ke rumah ini. Ia lebih tua dari aku, dan dia baik sekali. Ia bilang, orang tuanya meninggalkannya dia di panti asuhan sampai Ayahku datang mengadopsinya. Ia tidak mau pindah dari panti, namun, ia berjanji pada Ayah kalau ia akan datang kalau keluarga kami tertimpa musibah, dan Ayah memintanya untuk menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan milik Ayah kalau aku tidak mau bergelut di bidang bisnis. Dan dia datang seperti janjinya.

Aku memang tidak tertarik, makanya ia bilang ia datang kesini setelah mengetahui Ayah meninggal dan ingin belajar bisnis. Dan untuk sementara waktu, sampai Loke benar-benar siap, perusahaan di serahkan pada teman Ayah.

Dan sialnya lagi, setahun kemudian, keluarga teman Ayahku tersebut bernasib buruk, Ia dan istrinya di bunuh. Anak tertuanya dijadikan tersangka karena saat polisi datang, hanya terdapat ia dan mayat kedua orang tuanya beserta pisau yang berlumuran darah di rumah mereka. Sedangkan anak bungsu mereka menghilang. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku memiliki perasaan kalau si kakak tidak-

"Kenapa kau menulis hal itu, Lucy?" Loke bertanya ketika ia melihat apa yang ditulisku di buku tugas sekolahku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Kataku kesal.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi anak delapan tahun yang normal tidak menulis tentang orang tua yang meninggal dan orang yang dibunuh pada tugas menulis pengalamannya!"

"Jadi kata Loke aku tidak normal?!" Loke selalu begini, marah terhadap hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Bukannya begitu! Tapi bukannya lebih bagus kalau menuliskan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti saat kita berkunjung ke Crocus dan semacamnya?"

"Sudah ah, aku tidak mau mengerjakan tugas dengan Loke lagi! Cerewet! Aku akan mengerjakannya dengan Scorpio saja!" Aku mengambil buku tugas sekolahku, dan turun dari gazebo. Kakiku pun bergerak ke arah kebun di dekat gunung, di situ ada satu rumah, milik Aquarius dan Scorpio, tukang kebunku.

Begitu sampai di perkebunan, aku bisa merasakan angin gunung yang berdesir kearah daerah-daerah dibawahnya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat keatas gunung, apakah benar di balik sana ada naga?

Eh, sebentar-

" HEI! MAMA BILANG JANGAN KE GUNUNG!" Aku tiba-tiba berteriak ketika melihat seorang anak yang berada di kaki gunung. Aku dapat merasakan kalau anak itu menoleh kearahku sebelum ia berlari ke arah sisi lain dari gunung itu. Aku pun berniat mengikuti anak itu untuk membawanya kembali kesini.

"LUCY!" Ku dengar Aquarius dan Scorpio tiba-tiba keluar dari rumahnya dan mengejarku. Dengan mudahnya mereka menghentikanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang Loke dan hampir semua pelayan berdatangan. Aries dan Taurus yang bertugas menjaga perternakan bahkan Carpicorn yang menjaga pintu masuk pun ikut datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, mendiang Nyonya Layla kan sudah bilang untuk tidak kesana!" Kata Virgo, pengasuhku.

"T-tapi... Tadi disana ada anak yang pergi ke sisi lain gunung.." Aku menunjuk tempat dimana tadi aku melihat anak itu.

"KALAU DIBILANG TIDAK BOLEH, YA TIDAK BOLEH! KAN SUDAH DI BERITAHU SEJAK KAU KECIL KALAU DISANA BERBAHAYA!"

Sejak saat itu, aku bahkan tidak diperbolehkan pergi ke kebun. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat anak itu lagi sampai akhirnya kenangan tentang anak di gunung itu hilang dimakan waktu.

.

.

.

TBC /maybe?

HIII, Nice to meet you, gimana ceritanya? lanjutkah atau udahan?

By the way, you can call me by 'Pis'. ini panggilan aku di real life, emang aneh tapi udah terbiasa, jadi panggil aku pis aja ya, kan usernameku tak bisa dibaca/?

It's my first fantasy fic, aku masih belajar :((( jadi mohon bantuannya.

Akupun mau ngasih warning, sebenernya aku mendesign fanfic ini untuk rated M karena suatu alasan. Udah keliatan dari judul dan summary sepertinya, tapi entah kenapa aku sedang melawan diri sendiri untuk tidak menulis hal yang iya-iya/? jadi aku taruh di T dulu sampai nanti, begitu mature contentnya keluar HAHAHAHA

Aku juga gak tau apa mature content itu benar-benar bakal ada atau itu hanya sebatas wacana forever. Ide cerita ini masih banyak yang tidak jelas/?/ karena emang baru muncul ketika tadi aku memakai parfum. Jadi, ya kalau nanti cerita ini tidak ada lagi di rated T, mungkin sudah pindah ke M seiring berkembangnya cerita dan ide ATAU sudah di hapus kalau aku gak minat lanjutinnya.

Semoga yang terakhir tidak terjadi yaaa...

Dan satu lagi, kata-kata di summary bukan punya saya, saya ambil dari translate lirik lagu yang judulnya 'Scentist'. Begitupula judulnya hanya mengambil dari salah satu lagu yang berjudul sama.

Akhir kata, mind to review?


	2. Encounter

_Warning: slight-M rated contents, typo, OOC because i love Mature!Natsu, etc._

 _Updated because I want to edit the first one_

 _Happy Reading~_

.

.

Berisik orang-orang yang menggila memenuhi bar kecil kumuh dibagian terasing kota Magnolia. Masih siang hari, namun bau alkohol menyeruak dari setiap sudut bar. Bar ini bukanlah bar yang biasa didatangi orang-orang berduit. Memang, acap kali orang-orang kaya itu datang kesini untuk meminta pekerjaan kotor pada 'penghuni bar ini'.

"Hei." Seorang pria berambut biru mengelap botol alkohol sebelum menaruhnya di lemari pajangan. "Kalau kau hanya menggunakan kekuatan nagamu untuk mencuri benda-benda tidak penting, kau akan rugi lho.."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus tak suka. "Diamlah, Bora. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memarahi Wendy yang pekerjaannya hanya memotong bawang padahal ia juga punya kekuatan naga?"

"Hm? Wendy-chan?" Pria bernama Bora itu balik bertanya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah semanis itu menbunuh orang! Hahaha!"

"Berarti aku tidak manis ya?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak manis." Katanya kesal. "Oh iya, Natsu-"

"KAMI PULAAANG!" Pintu bar dibuka dengan kencang. Pelakunya adalah Lelaki berambut kuning yang sedang membawa sebuah karung dibantu oleh rekannya yang berambut hitam.

"Oh! Selamat datang kembali, Sting-san! Rogue-san!" Gadis berambut biru menyambut mereka dari arah dapur.

"Ooosu!"

"Kerja yang bagus Rogue-kun, Sting-kun" Sambut Bora sambi menunjuk karung yang dibawanya. "Itu apa?"

"Oh ini" Sting menepuk karung yang dibawanya. "Bahan kimia yang diminta klien kami. Kami harus menyerahkan karung ini ke kepala logistik. Katanya ini harus diantar secepatnya karena dibutuhkan untuk produksi malam sebuah pabrik illegal."

"Kau bicara banyak hal yang tak perlu, Sting." Kata Rogue mengingatkan.

"Hahaha maaf"

"Kau harusnya mencuri hal yang penting seperti mereka, Natsu" Kata Bora sambil memandang Sting dan Rogue yang menjauh sambil bertengkar sesekali.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan tindak kriminal lagi, kau tahu?" Jawab Natsu sambil meminum sodanya.

"Lagi? Memangnya kapan kau terlibat? Kau terlihat seperti anak baik-baik dari pertama kali datang ke bar ini." Bora mengangkat bahunya "Yah.. Kalau saja mencuri tidak dihitung sebagai perilaku kriminal."

Ya. Bar yang bernama Alvarez ini merupakan rumah kedua bagi Natsu dan teman-temannya. Begitu matahari terbit, mereka berangkat dari rumah dibalik gunung yang memisahkan Magnolia dan tempat antah berantah dan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Terkadang mereka tidak pulang karena gunung berbahaya saat malam hari. Banyak binatang liar dan tempat itu sangat gelap saat malam. Tidak perlu takut akan pembunuh yang bersemayam di gunung dan hal-hal lainnya. Karena bagi warga Fiore, terutama Magnolia, mereka percaya bahwa dibalik gunung tersebut ada legenda tentang makhluk berbahaya dan orang-orang yang menjual jiwanya pada mereka.

Namun, Natsu dan teman-temannya sudah membuktikan bahwa legenda itu tidak sepenuhnya benar dan menjadi bagian dari legenda itu sendiri.

Alasan mereka berakhir menjadi orang bayaran untuk pekerjaan kotor di bar adalah karena tidak ada cara lain. Latar belakang tidak jelas dan mencurigakan, bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima sebagai salah satu syarat lolos kualifikasi menjadi orang kantoran. Menjadi buruh pabrik pun mustahil. Wendy, seorang gadis yang mewarisi kekuatan naga langit menjadi pembantu koki di bar Alvarez. Rogue dan Sting lebih suka pekerjaan tim karena mereka memang satu paket sejak awal (serius, tapi mereka jarang terlihat berpisah satu sama lain). Gajeel, Laxus, dan Cobra melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih ekstrim, pembajakan kendaraan, pencurian dalam hal besar, pembunuhan, dan lain-lain. Parahnya lagi mereka melakukannya secara individu.

Sedangkan Natsu, lelaki bersurai merah muda itu hanya melakukan pekerjaan dari orang yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Mencuri dompet, menguntit orang, dan pekerjaan murah lainnya. Kekuatannya sangat mendukung untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti milik Laxus, tapi Natsu tidak mau. Ia tidak mau terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan lagi, seperti dulu saat Natsu menjadi manusia normal yang tidak memiliki kekuatan spesial.

"Hah..." Natsu menghela nafas setelah berbagai hal berkecamuk dipikirannya. "Kau tidak tahu apapun.."

"?" Bora hanya memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Wendy, kau mau ikut keluar nanti setelah pulang bekerja? Akan ada festival tahunan Fantasia malam ini" Tanya Natsu.

"Maaf, Natsu-san." Tolak gadis itu. "Nanti tidak ada yang mengurus yang lain dirumah."

Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan, hanya Wendy lah yang bisa diandalkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Mustahil Wendy tidak pulang, kecuali Wendy menginginkan gubuk ditengah hutan yang berstatus 'rumah' itu terbakar ataupun rubuh akibat ulah penghuninya yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang larut. Kau tidak ikut Sting?"

"Tidak" Tolaknya. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan anak perempuan pulang sendirian ke hutan. Kalau kau sih aku tak peduli hahaha"

Natsu memelototinya.

"Kalau begitu ajak aku saja." Orang yang tidak disangka malah menerima ajakannya, Rogue. "Aku suka festival."

Baiklah, Natsu merinding sekarang. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai festival dengan muka yang seperti itu?" Batin Natsu.

.

.

.

Malam yang sama, Pusat Kota Magnolia.

Kota Magnolia menjadi tempat yang ramai malam ini. Semuanya menikmati festival yang diadakan setahun sekali di sepanjang jalan utama kota Magnolia. Persiapan sedang dilakukan, jalan utama dinetralkan dari segala kendaraan. Hal ini membuat macet jalanan, kendaraan berebut sebelum jalan ditutup dan mereka harus diputar-putar oleh rekayasa jalur transportasi.

"Maaf Levy-chan" Seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang membuka pintu pengendara mobilnya. "Aku sedang membawa mobil hari ini. Aku harus pulang sebelum jalan ditutup. Kalau aku pulang tepat waktu, aku akan menyusul. Iya. Oke. Sampai jumpa."

Ia masuk kedalam mobil setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya. Diletakannya tas beserta kumpulan berkas diatas jok disampingnya.

"Semoga masih belum macet." Harapnya sambil melajukan mobil.

Lucy Heartfilia merupkan seorang sekertaris di kejaksaan tinggi wilayah Magnolia. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari mengurus hal-hal administratif jaksa yang menjadi atasannya, mencari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kasus yang ditangani atasannya, dan semacamnya. Entah bagaimana ia berakhir menjadi sekertaris jaksa, sedangkan impiannya adalah menjadi penulis. Namun, ia tidak menyesalinya. Sangat menyenangkan saat ia harus mengumpulkan data dari suatu kasus yang akan dibela oleh atasannya dalam persidangan. Meski bukan Lucy yang berbicara didepan hakim, pengacara dan semua saksi, tapi ia menikmati prosesnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang detektif.

Terlebih lagi atasannya adalah seorang jaksa muda yang tampan dan cerdas. Ia memang jaksa berpangkat rendah, bukan jaksa agung atau semacamnya. Ia hanyalah jaksa di wilayah administrasi yang lebih rendah (hanya ditingkat kota), namun Lucy sangat menghormatinya.

Meskipun Lucy akui, atasannya itu... Sedikit misterius.

"Sial!" Lucy mengumpat ketika ia disambut oleh rentetan kendaraan yang padat merayap. Padahal ia belum jauh keluar dari pos keamanan kejaksaan. Ia khawatir kalau kemacetan ini akan menahannya lebih lama dan membuatnya sampai ke rumah larut malam. Loki, kakak angkat Lucy, telah mewaspadainya agar tidak pulang terlalu malam jika ia sendirian. Saat ini sedang marak pembegalan kendaraan, dan kediamannya berada jauh dari pusat perkotaan, membuat Lucy harus semakin waspada.

Lucy menatap bosan kedepan. 10-20 menit sudah berlalu, tapi mobilnya tidak bergerak banyak. Tinggal sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum jalan benar-benar ditutup. Kalau begitu, ia mau tak mau harus mengikuti jalan alternatif yang telah disiapkan kepolisian selama festival berlangsung, melewati jalan padat penduduk yang menyebalkan, sempit, dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

 _"Rute tercepat saat ini. Belok ke kiri dalam 200 meter"_

Lucy melihat kearah yang ditunjukan oleh aplikasi penunjuk jalan yang dipasangnya. "Yosh! Aku percaya padamu! Sepertinya tidak ada yang berbelok kesana."

Setelah 200 meter dalam 10 menit, Lucy langsung berbelok ke kiri. Jalannya sepi, benar-benar hanya mobil Lucy yang ada disana. Lucy menurunkan kecepatan, sedikit takut akan pesan Loki yang mengatakan sedang rawan pembegalan kendaraan. Ia memainkan smartphonenya, menscroll daftar kontak dan menelepon seseorang untuk meredakan kegugupan. Dari sorot lampu jarak jauh mobilnya, ada pantulan bayangan seseorang.

"Seorang? Tidak, dua orang. Pria? Ayolah Loki, cepat angkat!" Gumamnya.

 _"Panggilan yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Silahkan coba lagi."_

Lucy memainkan smartphonenya panik, sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa didepannya ada sebuah lubang yang sangat besar. Sial! Kenapa perbaikan seperti ini dilakukan ditengah-tengah jalan utama?! Ia membantingkan stirnya, namun naas, bagian depan mobilnya sudah terlalu masuk kedalam lubang.

"SHIT!" Lucy mengumpat, entah pada Loki yang tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya diujung sana atau karena kebodohannya masuk kedalam lubang. Mungkin keduanya. Matanya terpejam rapat, sampai ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat Rogue?" Natsu berjongkok dan melihat kedalam lubang. Tadi, saat ia hendak ke kota bersama Rogue, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang menuju kearah yang berlawanan dari mereka. Tapi, entah kenapa mobil itu menghilang. Natsu yang panik langsung berlari dan mendapati ada lubang besar disana. "Mobilnya masih ada. Apasih yang mereka pikirkan sampai melakukan perbaikan ditengah jalan tanpa menutup jalannya?"

Rogue yang baru datang langsung ikut melihat kedalam lubang. Disana terdapat mobil yang menggantung disela-sela kabel konstruksi, bagian depannya tersangkut lebih rendah dari bagian belakang mobil itu. Sebenarnya sedalam apa galiannya? "Coba kau teriak. Mungkin pengendaranya masih disana."

"APAKAH ADA ORANG DISANA?" Natsu berteriak mengikuti kata-kata Rogue.

"OYYY"

"APAKAH KAU MASIH SELAMAT?"

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara dari atas. Apakah ia sudah mati?

Tidak! Jangan dulu!

Ia membuka matanya karena takut jika ia telah meninggal. Namun yang ia dapati adalah pemandangan terowongan vertikal yang gelap, cahaya dari lampu mobilnya membantu Lucy memperkirakan sedalam apa terowongan ini.

"KYAAAA" Respon yang telat, namun Lucy tidak peduli.

"Kau dengar Rogue? Sebuah teriakan. Mungkin pengemudinya tidak apa-apa." Suara itu terdengar lagi. "APAKAH ADA ORANG DISANA?"

"IYA." Lucy membalas teriakan orang dari atas sana. Suaranya pecah. "AKU AKAN MENELEPON BANTUAN."

Tangannya gemetar meraih handphoneny yang disematkan di tatakan disamping stirnya. Ia mencoba setenang mungkin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada orang diujung sambungan teleponnya.

"APA YANG DIKATAKAN PIHAK BANTUAN?" Orang diatas bertanya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"MEREKA AKAN DATANG SECEPATNYA. T-TAPI JALANAN TADI SANGAT MACET, K-KUKIRA MEREKA AKAN LAMA."

"AKU BISA MENOLONGMU!" Kata orang itu lagi.

"T-TAPI BAGAIMANA?"

"AKU BISA KEBAWAH DENGAN BANTUAN TEMANKU."

"HAH?!" Kali ini Lucy bisa mendengar suara yang asing, mungkin suara itu adalah milik temannya orang ini yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ayolah Rogue. Kita tidak tahu berapa lama kabel itu bisa menahan mobilnya."

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Bawa aku ke bawah dengan bayanganmu."

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui kekuatanku?!"

"Ya sudah, kau yang turun dengan apiku."

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya Natsu?"

Lucy bisa mendengar sayup-sayup orang bertengkar dari atas sana. Mungkin teman orang itu tidak ingin ikut membantu Lucy. Bisa dimengerti kalau hal ini harus dilakukan oleh profesional. "MMM.. TIDAK APA-APA KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMBANTU, AKU AKAN MENUNGGU PEMADAM KEBAKARAN."

"TIDAK! AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU." Kata orang itu. "KITA TIDAK TAHU BERAPA LAMA LAGI BANTUAN AKAN DATANG, KITA SAMA-SAMA TIDAK INGIN ADA HAL-HAL YANG BERBAHAYA TERJADI KAN?"

Lucy mencoba tenang. Ya, bisa jadi kabel yang menahan mobilnya putus atau entah apa lagi kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Baru saja dipikirkan, tiba-tiba mobilnya merosot lagi kebawah. "KYAAA"

"KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Lucy tidak apa-apa melainkan kaget.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku akan memastikan kekuatanmu tidak diketahui siapapun."

"Hah.. Baiklah."

"NONA, BISAKAH BERJANJI PADAKU SATU HAL?" Teriaknya. "JANGAN MEMBUKA MATA BEGITU AKU TURUN KEBAWAH SAMPAI KITA NAIK KEATAS."

.

.

.

Natsu turun kedalam lubang tadi, pinggangnya terlilit bayangan hitam, kekuatan bayangan yang diwarisi oleh Skardium, naga yang mengajari Rogue. "Jangan lupa perjanjian kita, jangan membuka matamu, aku sudah mulai masuk." Natsu mengingatkan pengemudi itu.

"Hmm." Gumamnya.

Tak lama, Natsu sudah bisa melihat seorang gadis yang sedang memejamkan matanya didalam mobil. Rambut panjangnya terkuncir rapi dan dibadannya melekat kemeja yang sedikit ketat, memperjelas lekukan tubuhnya. Natsu bisa menilai bahwa gadis ini merupakan orang dengan pekerjaan yang baik. 'Mantap juga.' Batinnya.

"Kau sudah disini?" Gadis itu bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain didekatnya.

"Ya. Kau bisa membuka mobilnya sekarang. Jangan membuka matamu sedikitpun."

"Aku tahu!" Gadis itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia bisa merasakan udara yang berbeda dari yang selama ini ia rasakan didalam mobilnya. Ia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya, menyingkirkan debu-debu dan remahan tanah yang jatuh dari sepanjang galian.

Telapak tangan Natsu menggenggam lengan perempuan itu dan membawa ke lehernya, memberi tanda kalau ia bisa menggantungkan lengannya di lehernya. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Natsu. "Jangan lupa perjanjian kita."

Ia hanya mengangguk.

Natsu berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang menahan badan perempuan terlepas, ia menyelipkan tangannya kebagian belakang kaki gadis dipelukannya sambil berusaha menariknya keluar. Namun rok yang dipakainya tersangkut dan membuat usaha Natsu sia-sia. "Sial!"

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Rokmu tersangkut." Natsu masih berusaha menarik tubuh gadis itu. "Akan kurobek."

"Apa?!" Gadis itu tidak terima dan menjauhkan badannya tanpa melepaskan kaitan tangannya di leher pria itu. Matanya terbuka, memandang lurus pria dihadapannya. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menerima bantuan dari orang asing mesum sepertimu!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu! Kau yang pilih, aku akan merobek rokmu, atau kau melepaskan rokmu sendiri dan kita keatas." Kata Natsu. "Atau kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan rokmu sendiri dan ikut jatuh kebawah."

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Bruk! Mobilnya merosot lagi kebawah. Kali ini Natsu ikut merosot.

"KYAAA"

"OY KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Rogue sudah berteriak dari atas. "CEPATLAH!"

"BAWA KAMI KEATAS SEKARANG ROGUE!" Natsu yang mengambil keputusan sendiri langsung merobek rok bagian belakang gadis itu dan mereka pun naik keatas.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Mobil itu terjun bebas akibat kabel yang menahannya tidak kuat lagi dan putus. Semuanya terjadi sekejap setelah Natsu merobek rok yang dipakai gadis itu. Ia sangat lega, kalau saja ia terlambat mengambil keputusan, ia dan gadis itu mungkin akan ikut jatuh kebawah. Sekarang ia hanya harus mendengarkan omelan gadis itu karena Ia telah merobek pakaiannya.

"Menjijikkan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pahaku!" Gadis itu memelototi Natsu. Kulit tangannya bisa merasakan halusnya paha milik perempuan yang sedang mengomelinya.

"Lalu aku harus pegangan dimana?!" Natsu ikut kesal. "Kau berat! Hal itu akan merepotkanku kalau aku tidak membantu mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahmu!"

"Sembarangan..." Suara gadis itu terdengar aneh.

Natsu tidak peduli. Ia terlanjur naik darah untuk meladeni kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Lucy melihat sesuatu yang menariknya dan pria itu keatas. Hitam pekat seperti bukan tali. Matanya menyusuri asal tali hitam itu sampai keatas. Ada seseorang yang menatap balik kearahnya. Seorang pria berambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah mukanya, tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Apakah ia teman dari lelaki berambut pink ini? Kenapa ia bisa menarik tali ini tanpa memegangnya?

"Apa itu?" gumamnya pelan. Ia masih menatap mata pria hitam itu sambil berpikir. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan roknya yang robek dan segala perdebatannya dengan lelaki yang masih mendekap tubuhnya. Ia hanya merasa aneh dengan benda yang menariknya keatas.

Lucy merasakan tatapan pria itu makin menusuk, seakan mengancamnya. Seketika ia ingat perjanjiannya untuk tidak membuka mata sampai ia naik keatas. Apakah ini alasannya? Ia langsung memejamkan matanya kembali.

Benda apa itu?

.

.

.

"Nama?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Alamatku di Jalan Strawberry no. 1, Magnolia Selatan. Pekerjaanku sebagai sekertaris jaksa. Ini kartu pengenalku. Kejadiannya aku sedang menelepon sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa ada lubang didepanku dan mobilku masuk kebawah. Aku sempat keluar, dan mereka membantuku menenangkan diri sekaligus menjadi saksi kejadian."

Lucy mengatakan semua hal yang diperlukan untuk laporan kepolisian. Ia sudah hapal betul prosesnya. Setelah tim pemadam datang dan memastikan keadaan, Lucy dan kedua pria yang menyelamatkannya disuruh ke kantor kepolisian untuk dimintai keterangan. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berbohong sedikit dihadapan polisi. Kalau polisi mengetahui bahwa Lucy ikut jatuh bersama mobilnya dan ditolong oleh dua orang itu, pertanyaan polisi akan semakin rumit, dan itu menyusahkan.

"Begitukah?" Kali ini polisi melayangkan pertanyaan untuk Natsu dan Rogue.

"Kurang lebih." Rogue menjawab singkat. Dibandingkan Natsu, Rogue lebih tenang, lebih bisa diandalkan dalam percakapan yang serius.

Jari-jari milik polisi itu terus bergerak diatas keyboard. Sesekali, pria paruh baya itu menghisap kopi pekat disampingnya untuk membuatnya terjaga. Tugas malam sangat menguras energi.

"Omong-omong." Lucy memecah keheningan. "Galian apa itu?"

"Hanya perbaikan saluran air utama." Jawab polisi itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor.

"Aku tidak melihat tanda jalan ditutup dari arah jalan utama, makanya aku berbelok kesana. Memang salahku yang menggunakan telepon sambil mengemudi sehingga tidak fokus memperhatikan jalan, tapi kalian juga mempunyai kesalahan fatal karena tidak memberikan peringatan kepada masyarakat."

Polisi itu hanya diam tak berekspresi. Tak menanggapi keluhan sang sekertaris jaksa.

"Hah.. Sepertinya reformasi birokrasi yang digembar-gemborkan pemerintah tidak berhasil ya. Kinerja pelayan masyarakat tidak becus seperti ini." Lucy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Oleh karena itu, bantu aku."

Kali ini Lucy berhasil menyita perhatian polisi itu. Bukan hanya polisi, tapi ia juga mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang yang sejak tadi bersamanya.

"Begini Pak.." Lucy membetulkan rambutnya dan memainkan ujungnya. "Didalam mobil itu ada berkas kasus penting kami dan beberapa barang pribadi. Aku tidak peduli dengan barangku dan mobilnya, aku hanya ingin berkasnya saja. Jadi bisakah kalian membantuku mendapatkannya kembali?"

'GADIS INI!'

"Tidak." jawab polisi itu. Singkat, padat, jelas dan ketus.

"Kalian tidak harus masuk kedalam, kalian hanya harus membuka garis polisinya dan membiarkan pemadam kebakaran mengambil berkasnya."

"Tidak!" Polisi itu mengetukkan pulpennya ke meja. "Kami pelayan masyarakat, bukan pelayan pribadimu. Baik kepolisian dan pemadam kebakaran tidak menerima permintaan pribadi."

"Tapi kalian bilang kalian siap membantu masyarakat!"

"Baiklah, laporannya sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang." Usirnya halus. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk bekerja sama dengan kami."

.

.

.

Semenjak keluar dari kantor polisi, Lucy hanya uring-uringan sendiri. Bibirnya terus mengulang 'bagaimana ini... Bagaimana ini..'. Saat didalam mobil, Lucy tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentang barang barang yang ia bawa. Namun, begitu ia tenang setelah keluar dari lubang itu, kepanikan langsung menyerbu sesaat setelah ia menyadari bahwa yang berhasil ia bawa keatas hanyalah badan dan handphonenya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang." Pria berambut merah muda dan temannya berjalan mendahului Lucy tanpa melihat kearahnya sama sekali.

"T-tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" Mereka berbalik.

"Kalian sudah tahu masalahnya..."

"Hah?!" Natsu frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bisakah kalian membantuku mengambil berkas yang tadi kuceritakan?" Pinta Lucy.

"Tidak mungkin, aku lelah membantu orang congkak sepertimu."

"Anggaplah itu seperti permintaan maafmu karena melecehkanku dan terimakasihmu karena aku tidak menambahkan hal itu didepan polisi!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Natsu mendengus. Mata mereka saling menantang. "Kalau aku tidak merobek rokmu, entah bagaimana nasibmu sekarang! Kau yang harusnya berterima kasih disini!"

"Aku tidak memintamu mengangkat mobilku dari lubang itu! Aku hanya minta beberapa kertas penting yang ikut jatuh kebawah! Bukankah itu mudah?!"

"Sudah, sudah." Rogue menengahi mereka. "Aku sepertinya paham apa yang terjadi. Temanku membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan merobek rokmu. Aku setuju dengannya dan karena keadaannya, hal itu tidak bisa disebut pelecehan. Tapi, kami tetap akan melakukannya. Kami akan masuk lagi dan mencarikan berkas itu untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Lucy tidak menyangka.

"Lagi?!" Natsu yang tidak terima mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rogue. "Tadi kau yang mati-matian menolak untuk membantu orang ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah membantunya?!"

Rogue tidak mendengarkan protesan Natsu. "Kau melihatnya kan?"

"Eh?" Lucy membeku melihat tatapan yang sama seperti saat ia masih ada di dalam lubang. Ia tidak berhalusinasi saat panik tadi.

Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Rogue. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami akan kembali ke lubang itu dan mencari berkasnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena si bodoh ini merusak pakaianmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut dengan kami. Dia akan memberikan berkasnya padamu besok, saat jam makan siang di kantor kejaksaan." Rogue menunjuk temannya. "Tenang, berkasnya tidak akan kami buka sama sekali."

"HAH? KENAPA AKU LAGI?!"

"Tapi, kau juga harus memberikan kami sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah melanggar perjanjiannya."

Lucy menelan ludahnya. Pria ini menyeramkan.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, kau tidak perlu berkeliling toko untuk membelikan kami sesuatu. Kami akan meminta sesuatu besok, saat kalian berdua bertemu dan kau harus memberikannya secepat yang kau bisa. Bagaimana?"

Lucy berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah."

Rogue menjulurkan tangannya, Lucy langsung mantap menjabat tangan pria itu. "Jangan tolak kunjungan atas nama Natsu Dragion besok. Jangan sampai kau melanggar perjanjian lagi."

"Tentu saja. Karena aku akan melakukan apapun demi berkas itu."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _ASTAGAAA MASIH ADAKAH YANG MENUNGGU FIC INI? GAK ADA? YAUDAH GAPAPA WKWKWK_

 _I'll keep updating this story anyway lol._

 _Meskipun entah kapan lagi aku bakal up. Mungkin aku bakal up ketika fandom ini sudah sepi, atau entahlah. Pokoknya aku udah niat bakal tetep update, karena fic ini ada sejarahnya sendiri hehehe_

 _Aku sedikit bingung. Ini cerita pertama aku (kedua sih tapi kuhapus ceritaku yang pertama bodo amat wkwkwk) dan aku ngangkat tema yang sedikit.. rumit buat dibuat. Aku coba buat yang fantasy, tapi latarnya modern gitu, jadi aku rada bingung bikinnya. Apalagi aku gapernah bikin yang genre begini. Jadi kalau kalian ada masukan bilang aja, aku tidak keberatan di kritik kok, aku gak gigit. Paling cium doang /g_

 _Aku gak sadar, tapi ini panjang banget wkwkkw 5k words gila... Mungkin ini alesan, tapi sebenernya aku tuh udah lama bikin chapter kedua ini. Udah hampir setahun, tapi gaada waktu buat edit sama publish. Tiap aku punya niatan edit, aku malah lupa plot yang udah aku persiapkan. Akhirnya rombak, gak ada waktu lagi, lupa lagi, dan gitu terus. sampe akhirnya versi ini adalah versi yang bener-bener beda dari rencana awalku buat ngebawa cerita ini. Dan jangan kaget kalau nanti ada bagian yang gak nyambung, karena sepertinya hal ini akan terus berlanjut dikarenakan aku yang pikun di usia muda hehehe. Maafkan aku yang kurang bertanggung jawab ini T.T_

 _Oh iya, aku bakal gunain tokoh-tokoh yang kurang terkenal buat antagonisnya. Karena aku gak tega kalau yang baik kubuat antagonis di fic ini. Jadi kalau ada nama asing yang gak kalian inget, terus kalian males nyari. Yaudah, pura-pura kenal aja ya wkwkkw_

 _Akhir kalimat, tetep terus dukung cerita ini ya! Dan doakan aku bisa balik lagi secepatnya buat memenuhi janjiku~ Makasih yang udah review juga hehe~ Sampai jumpaa_


End file.
